I Know What It Does To You When I Win
by Jenico
Summary: When Kurt said this in the Lima Bean, he didn't know that it would lead to something like this... But it was a challenge. And Kurt Hummel never foregoes a challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

Rated M for **Boners**

aka this is NOT smut. (but don't let that stop you. it's worth a read, i suppose)

* * *

><p>Day 0<p>

Kurt was annoyed, slightly frustrated, and to be honest, a little pissed off. And even though he made this painfully obvious by huffing, crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes, Blaine still didn't catch on.

"Would you _stop_?" Kurt put one hand on his hip as he stood in his bedroom, showing off a new outfit to his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

Blaine flipped a page in one of the old fashion magazines that he'd found in Kurt's closet before looking up. "Stop what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes once again and sighed dramatically. "Stop calling me that!"

Blaine let out a quick laugh. "What? Adorable?" He was sure Kurt had to be kidding.

But he wasn't. Because he actually _was_ aggravated that his brand new white and gray peacoat and silver skinny jeans were not flattering him enough in the right places. He clenched his jaw with a nod.

"But you _are_ adorable," Blaine smiled his puppy-grin and shifted out of his criss-cross position. "You're the most adorable, cutest, prettiest, attractive-"

"_Ugh_," Kurt groaned. "Stop it."

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes excessively. He started making his way over to Kurt in the middle of the room, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "Is it that time of the month again?"

Kurt crossed his arms again, looking to the side and purposely not at Blaine who was now right in front of him. "You're not funny."

"I'm sorry, babe," Blaine said honestly. "It's just, what's wrong with the truth, huh?"

Kurt rolled his head around so he was finally looking into Blaine's eyes. "You never, I don't know, you don't think I'm _more_ than cute?" He wiggled his hips a little at the stress.

Blaine grinned, eyes wide with amusement. "Like... sexy?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I tell you you're hot all the time, and what do I get? Adorable. Like I'm a kitten or something."

"A kitten?" Blaine laughed lightly and moved some hair that had fallen onto his face. "Look, Kurt. It's not that I don't think you're 'sexy.' It's just not the first word that comes to mind. Especially when you've got on pants that I'm pretty sure were made for a woman."

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Kurt moved his hands back to his hips, but let a small smile break out on his face regardless. "Laugh it up now, Blaine. But just know one day, it'll be me laughing, and you with the problem in your pants."

This caused Blaine to let out an even harder laugh. "Oh, we'll see."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt asked, moving his gaze as Blaine did.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, actually. It is."

Kurt smiled, his eyebrows raised as well.

"You have seven days," Blaine stated.

"Seven days?" Kurt seemed unimpressed. "You're giving me a week to give you an unwanted boner? Please, I could do it in seven _minutes_."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hummel," Blaine shrugged, slowly moving backwards from Kurt, because losing the contest that quickly would've been truly humiliating. "But if you do happen to win, I will solely refer to you as sexy from there on out."

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, but knew it was impossible with Blaine and felt his lips curl up. "Fair enough. Any rules?"

Blaine seemed to think about for a moment before nodding. "Actually yes... We can't be making out; you can't send me any pictures that I might find... stimulating; and morning wood doesn't count. Obviously."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth. It seemed easy enough at least. "Let the games begin, Anderson."

Neither boy moved, both considering whether they should just call the whole thing off and press up against the other's lips right then and there. But Kurt was stronger than that - he knew how to play a game.

He began unbuttoning his peacoat. "Hey babe, how would you feel about a back massage? I'm getting tired of trying on all these clothes anyway."

"Ooh," Blaine scrunched his eyebrows up and turned around towards the bed. "It sounds _fantastic_. But I have a load of homework that I've been avoiding, and, wow, look at that. It's past nine. I really need to get home." He picked up his backpack from the bed and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder. "_Cute_ effort, though."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. The hated that damn word.

"See you tomorrow, hun," Blaine placed a small peck on Kurt's cheek before making his way to the door.

"You can't avoid me forever," Kurt flipped around, cocking his head to one side. "We have four out of seven classes together. And Glee club. And I drive you home. And some times I stay for dinner...You just made a really stupid bet. On your part, that is."

"I love you," Blaine winked, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

First period on Monday morning was Hell for anybody who ever went through high school, but Kurt knew he must've had it worse than 95% of the world because it was French, a language he spoke fluently, with a strict, monotone teacher who found it impossible to talk any faster than a turtle crawls.

At least today, he could daydream. How exactly would he get Blaine to "pitch a tent" without him agreeing to it? He'd only been in that position once before, but he had been making out with Blaine when Carol had come home unexpectedly. Blaine wouldn't even let him give him a massage, so this was going to be harder than he thought.

He chuckled to himself. '_Harder_ than he thought.'

Kurt saw Blaine in second period AP US History, but other than a smile, he paid no attention to him. He wasn't going to play the game, unless he had an actual plan in mind.

Midway through the lesson, Blaine leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "We never discussed what would happen if _I_ win?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a straight expression. "That's easy," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine shrugged and shook his head a little, not understanding, but clearly wanting to know.

"I'll give you a blow-job," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine's cheeks went pink, his eyes nearly coming out of his head, as he choked on air, trying to make it seem like a cough. They'd never been to that level of intimacy, but it was very difficult to tell if he'd been joking or not.

Kurt stared long and intensely at Blaine's crotch, biting his bottom lip and fluttering his eyelashes. Needless to say, he'd been working on his "sexy faces" since that extremely awkward conversation they'd had back in March.

Still, nothing. He looked back up at Blaine. "Unless you had something better in mind?"

"Boys," Mr. DePoli raised his voice slightly, looking in their direction.

Both Kurt and Blaine stiffened in their seats, facing forward and trying to forget what they had just been talking about. The next time they even made eye contact was thirty minutes later when the class was dismissed.

"You should've _seen_ your face when Mr. DePoli called us out," Blaine laughed, walking next to Kurt on their way to the lunch room. "You turned at least five shades redder than the Cheerio's uniforms."

"Oh, whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You were beet from the second I said the word blow-job."

Blaine laughed out loud. "That's not fair. You caught me off guard."

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Kurt pointed out.

Both of them squeezed through the mass of people trying to get to the cafeteria, being careful not to step on anyone's toes or make a bigger spectacle of themselves than they apparently already were just by being together.

"Ahem, Kurt?" Blaine coughed, once they'd reached breathable air again. "Would you really, uh, if I win, were you being serious about that?"

Kurt began laughing loudly. "Oh, honey. You are so silly."

Blaine waited for an explanation, but when none came, he had to ask. "How? How am I silly?"

"Because," Kurt smiled, "you actually think you have a chance at winning." He walked off towards the salad bar after spotting Mercedes and Rachel already in line.

Blaine stood frozen for a moment, trying to process exactly what that meant and didn't mean, before running to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

_American Idol _auditions were being held in Cleveland in a couple weeks, and the entire glee club was in hysterics trying to figure out which song they were going to sing for their audition. Because one week before sectionals, there couldn't have possibly been anything more important than taking a field trip to try out for a show that none of them would make it on...

Aside from this hectic behavior that Kurt refused to let himself get involved in (he didn't want to be a pop singer anyway - his eyes were still on Broadway), the assignment for the week was to prepare a number done by a past contestant of the show.

Rachel had made a formal announcement that she had the perfect Kelly Clarkson ballad prepared, and Mercedes threatened anyone that was planning on stepping into her territory of Fantasia Barrino.

But Kurt didn't have anything to say. The other people in the club were most likely assuming that Clay Aiken was his go-to guy, but Kurt had watched since the first season, and had never really found Clay Aiken to be all that appealing. He did, however, have a plan that might settle two issues at once: his glee performance and his competition with Blaine. But he would think about that later.

"I thought of something else," Blaine began as the two boys stayed sitting in the choir room after the club meeting had ended. "What if _you're_ the one with the Spring Awakening?"

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged. "You already know that my genitalia finds you _extremely_ sexy."

Blaine's dropped jaw showed just how in shock he was by this statement.

Kurt continued, leaning over to pick up his bag from the floor and hooking it on his shoulder. "There's no need to try and suppress a hard on when it's such a natural way of showing my attraction, especially when I like the way you... feel things." He did feel a little dirty talking about it like that, but this was a challenge. And Kurt Hummel never forgoes a challenge.

Meanwhile, Blaine's surprised expression had turned to suspicion. "How come you never talked like this before Sunday?"

"Not sure," Kurt answered, standing up from his chair. "I guess there was just nothing at stake."

"Damn," Blaine said, following him out of the room and eventually the school. "I should've made this bet months ago."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Even if he didn't win, at least he would have that.

"So do you know what you're gonna sing for American Idol week?" Blaine asked, climbing into the passenger seat of Kurt's car. "I think I'm going for Carrie Underwood - try my hands with some country."

Kurt shook his head with a smirk. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

He was three days in when Kurt realized he might have to actually start thinking about how he was going to win this thing. So far, every time he'd been with Blaine, they'd been in a class room or in the car. And while he was willing to try either, Blaine always found it quite easy to change the subject to algebra test stress or the new episode of _How I Met Your Mother. _He wasn't as easy to turn on as Kurt had assumed.

Wednesday at noon, it was free period, and Kurt decided it was a prime opportunity.

"Meet me in the courtyard in five?" he asked Blaine by his locker, not waiting for a response before heading to his own to grab his coat.

Once outside, he looked around for Blaine and spotted him talking to Santana and a few of the other Cheerios. When he got over to where they were, the girls laughed and changed their glares over to him.

"Good luck, Kurt," Santana smiled widely, but not completely honestly, because after all, it was Santana.

Blaine waved goodbye to the girls and followed Kurt towards the steps.

"Did you tell them?" Kurt asked when he was sure they were far enough away that they couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, fixing his watch before looking up at Kurt who had a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes. "...I told them you were playing Tony in _West Side Story_... What did you think I-"

Kurt's eyes lost their fear and were now pure anger. He pursed his lips into one straight line and if looks could kill, Blaine would be long gone.

"Oh, did you think I meant the challenge thing?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could tell he was being sarcastic. "You mean you're still on that? That's adorable."

"Of course I'm still on it, Blaine!" Kurt said, folding his arms across his chest. "And would you _please_ stop calling me that? It's hard enough that I have to think of way to make you-"

Within the second that he saw it coming, Kurt only had time to duck. Shouting for Blaine to do so as well didn't cross his mind until it was too late.

"Now you're blue just like your balls, homo!" a hockey player that had just splashed Blaine with a raspberry slushie laughed as he walked past and back into the school building.

Blaine was speechless - it had been his first ice-facial upon arriving at McKinley.

"Oh my," Kurt looked up at Blaine and stood up slowly. Everyone in the courtyard that had seen what had just happened was either dead silent or trying to contain their laughter. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began dodging people and their stares to get inside and to the nearest restroom.

"I am _so_ sorry," Kurt grabbed a paper towel and began helping Blaine get all of the slushie off his face. "This is all my fault. I never should've encouraged you to transfer. This never would've happened at Dalton. I am so, so sorry, Blaine-"

"_Hey_," Blaine interrupted him, trying to smile through the feeling of the first stages of hypothermia. "Listen. None of this is your fault. It's those damn neanderthals who think they can get away with anything because they play a sport. Well guess what, when they're washing cars for a living, I'll be-"

"Blaine. _Blaine_," Kurt stopped him this time. He had gotten the chunks of ice off, but he was still all sticky and blue. "Do you wanna sit down so I can get the rest of this stuff off?"

Blaine nodded, still clenching his jaw in anger. Kurt led him to a sink that he hopped up on before letting out a sigh and dropping his shoulders. Kurt wet a paper towel and began dabbing it on Blaine's face as he would for his moisturizing routine.

"Maybe I don't belong at this school," Blaine said solemnly.

Kurt looked up at him with despair because that is not at all what he wanted.

Blaine saw this and tried to correct himself. "Not because of the slushie," he explained. "Just, I don't know, I'm not as brave as any of the people that go here. You all willingly take hate from people who aren't in glee club every day, and you face up to it. I get scared just picking out my outfit every morning."

Kurt tilted his head to the side as the wiped Blaine's forehead. "Not anymore, right? I usually help you out with that part at least."

"Kurt, you help me out with _every_ part," Blaine looked at him. "I would never be able to come to school if I knew that you weren't going to be here to protect me. You're kind of my hero."

Holding his hand on Blaine's cheek, Kurt smiled and tried not to cry. He loved Blaine so much, and simply being with him was enough to please him. But being called his hero was something on a whole new level. "You're my hero too," he said.

Blaine grinned finally. "It's been two days. Can you kiss me now?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, bringing his face up to Blaine's and putting his lips around Blaine's bottom lip before pressing gently. He did miss kissing Blaine and as they stayed like that for a few moments, he began to move his hands lower. Blaine moved back to let Kurt try and climb up on the sink as well, but it was difficult because the sink was so small, and probably not meant to be sat on by two teenage boys. Meanwhile, they kept their lips together, gently massaging and tugging.

When they pulled apart, Kurt had one knee in the sink and his other foot was tip-toed on the ground. Blaine was holding on to the sink behind him for balance with one hand and the other was placed gently on the back of Kurt's neck.

"Do you wanna pause our game for a little while?" Blaine asked, quickly pecking on Kurt's lip.

"Why?" Kurt grinned. "Are you turned on right now?"

Blaine let out a laugh. "A little, yeah."

"Sorry, Blaine," Kurt hopped down from the sink, causing his boyfriend to lose balance and nearly fall off before he could grab onto the faucet. "No breaks in this game."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, annoyed by how perfect Kurt was. "Then, fine. No breaks. But we can still kiss, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, babe. You made the rules: no making out."

"Because what guy could stop an erection pass first base?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

Kurt began fixing himself in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable enough to go back out to the public. "Exactly. Is has to be a) unwanted and b) because you think I'm sexy, not cause you're horny."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, but before he could speak, the bell went off.

"Look at that," Kurt said with a smirk as he turned toward the exit of the bathroom. "Perfect timing. See you around."

"Fine," Blaine answered back louder. "But this means war, Hummel!"

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Walking into third period on Thursday for Kurt meant walking into Chemistry with Blaine. It also meant being his lab partner and getting to work with him face-to-face. And it especially meant another opportunity for him to finally get this bet out of the way.

"Kurt!" Blaine grinned when he saw him walk into the classroom. He was putting on his lab coat and setting up their bunsen burner.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said copying the process.

"I love that bow-tie," Blaine beamed, seeming more chipper than usual. "It's just so... _cute_."

Kurt turned to him and gave death glares. But only for a moment. Because he knew that Blaine was trying to convince himself that Kurt was nothing more than cute, and he was making sure that Kurt knew this as well.

"Have I told you how adorable you are lately?" Blaine asked, helping his boyfriend put on his lab glasses. "Because you are... really, _really_ adorable. I just wanna," he growled softly, "pinch those adorable little cheeks of yours. You know what you remind me of? A kitty cat! A little, baby kitten because you're so cute and cuddly. Will you let me pet you, Kurt?"

Meanwhile, Kurt nodded, accepting that he'd only sort of asked for this the day before when he denied the kisses. He also sort of had a plan that was absolutely fool-proof that he would be able to put into action right after school.

In glee club, Rachel belted out _Because of You_, making it very clear that it was in no way how she was currently feeling, because she was very much in love with Finn Hudson, but because she appreciated Kelly's symbolism and ability to reach a higher register.

Puck followed, saying that he never watched _American Idol_ because it's for losers, but he did look up the band Daughtry and thought their song _It's Not Over_ was an accurate description of his relationship with Quinn, but besides that, it was badass enough for him to sing it.

Kurt considered volunteering to go next, but he was just anxious to get home. Since it was Thursday, Blaine had driven to school and would come over to Kurt's house to study. It was the one day out of the week that Burt got home early from work and could keep an eye or an ear out for the two of them.

When Mr. Shuester had dismissed them to go home, Kurt bolted to Blaine's car and got into the passenger seat.

"Anxious to go home, I'm guessing?" Blaine asked, getting into the driver's seat.

Kurt smiled a little slyly. "I have something to show you."

Shortly after, they'd arrived at Kurt's house, and after letting Burt know that they were home, they started up towards Kurt's room.

"Did I ever tell you," Kurt asked, "that I used to be a Cheerio?"

Blaine looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Like a cheerleader?"

"Like one of Ms. Sylvester's drones," Kurt corrected him, opening the door to his room and allowing them both to go in.

"I hardly believe that," Blaine took off his jacket and set his book bag down on the ground next to Kurt's bed before taking a seat on it.

"I still have the outfit," Kurt said, taking off his own coat.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Are you gonna model it for me or something?"

With a smile and without a word, Kurt dashed off into his walk-in closet. After a few minutes of slipping into the uniform, and realizing he had grown at least a few inches since the last time, he walked out to where Blaine was sitting on his bed, picking at his fingernails.

"What did I tell you about how important nail beds are?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine to jerk his head up quickly and put his hands down on his lap.

"Now _that_," Blaine nodded once, "is just plain adorable. Male cheerleaders are like _so_ cute. And I'm not even exaggerating."

Kurt didn't know who he felt like strangling more: Blaine or himself. If this was nothing more than cute to him, he may as well just wear turtlenecks and sweatpants for the rest of his life because there was nothing sexy about him. He must've really had the sex-appeal of a baby penguin, even in a form-fitting cheerleading uniform.

"Did you, like, lift people?" Blaine asked grinning.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said almost deadpanning. "I lifted people, and I did flips and jumps, and I did a whole bunch of stuff involving flexibility of my legs."

"Whoa," Blaine bit his lip. "Were you ever in gymnastics?"

Kurt brought his hand up and smacked himself on the forehead, sliding his palm down his face in frustration. "No, but I can show you some of the stuff I did if you want."

"Totally," Blaine nodded, and Kurt couldn't tell if he was just pretending not to see where this was going or if he was actually oblivious.

Kurt stretched his arms over his head, his shirt rising to show his stomach in the process, before he reached down and put his palms flat on the ground. After stretching for a few more moments, he stood up straight, grabbed his right foot and brought it up over his head. Blaine looked amused, but not the least bit horny. When Kurt managed to get down into the splits, however, Blaine began fidgeting.

"This is really good, Kurt," he stated. "But I kinda have to go."

"A-ha!" Kurt exclaimed. "You have a boner!"

"What?" Blaine asked, pulling his coat back on himself. "Oh! No!" He laughed at what Kurt was accusing him of. "I really do have to go. I'm supposed to take my sister to the dentist, and I almost forgot. I love you, babe. I'll call you later."

"Love you," Kurt called out, and fell onto his back. He was starting to worry that _nothing_ was going to be good enough for him to win this bet.

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

Kurt left his last period of the day on Friday ten minutes early to "go to the bathroom" and really, that wasn't a lie. He _was_ going to the bathroom, but not to use the toilet. Making a pit stop at his locker, Kurt grabbed a large, brown, duffel bag and traded it for his book bag before heading to the men's room.

He made his way into the handicap stall and began undressing. Twenty minutes later, when the bell for after school activities rang, Kurt emerged from the stall in black, leather skin-tight pants, black boots with spikes on them, a leather jacket with shoulders that nearly reached his ears and a very daring v-neck, black, fingerless gloves that matched the boots, and a clip on earring in the lobe of his right ear. His hair was half a foot high with an entire can of hairspray holding it up there, and his makeup contained the colors blue, purple and black, with extra focus on the eyeliner. And he'd done it all with a hand-held mirror.

When the walked into the glee room, all of the members began applauding him, and he walked with confidence over to his seat next to Blaine, who had his hand over his face trying not to laugh.

"Something funny?" Kurt asked him, his lips pursed.

Blaine shook his head, still chuckling. "And I was so sure you were gonna choose Jordin Sparks."

"Wow! Kurt!" Mr. Schuester noticed almost immediately upon entering the room. "_This _is the spirit we're looking for! I'm assuming you want to go first?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Kurt said, standing up slowly and making his way to the front of the choir room. "I'll be doing _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert."

Kurt gazed across his audience of friends, making eye contact with each and everyone of them as the music began. And when it was his turn to come in with the lyrics, he looked everywhere, but at Blaine.

"_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid..."_

He sang and danced around the room, impressing everyone in the audience with his voice. He continued to tease Blaine by batting his eyes flirtatiously at the other boys in the room, but never fully meeting his gaze. When he got to the bridge, he made his way up the steps by climbing on top of and over chairs, even sitting Rachel's lap for a few moments. But at the right moment, he fixed his eyes on Blaine.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment..._"

He made his way towards the back row, causing everyone to crane their necks and a few of them to even turn their body around. He found a found a chair directly behind Blaine and climbed up on it.

"_Ooh... Do you like what you see? Woah... Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!"_

When he finished the last note, he had somehow managed to climb over Blaine, straddle him, do a back walk-over and land where he'd started in the front of the room.

Everyone cheered for him, even Blaine, who didn't seem to be having any difficulty with the standing ovation. He bowed like a good performer and made his way back to his seat.

"So?" Kurt asked quietly as Mr. Schue called for Tina to be the next person to sing. "Anything?"

"You're the best singer I've ever heard in my life!" Blaine whispered excitedly. "And we saw RENT together, so that's saying something."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He already knew that part. "I mean the bet. Did I win?"

"Oh," Blaine shrugged. "No, I mean, I'm fine."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "What is wrong with you? I think your penis is broken."

Blaine laughed out. "Shh... Tina is performing."

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

One more day, Kurt reminded himself on Saturday after a "Good Morning" text from Blaine. The bastard had even added a winky-face emoticon which felt like he was totally mocking him.

He had literally run out of ideas. And it was desperate and took all the shame Kurt had for him to do it, but sure enough, he found himself outside of Finn's room, knocking on the door.

"What gives you a boner?" Kurt asked when his step-brother called for him to come in.

"What the hell?" Finn was sitting on his bed, but that question had made him seriously want to put some blankets on top of him.

Kurt closed his eyes and put one hand over his forehead. "Believe me this is as awkward for me as it is for you, and really, it has nothing to do with you. I just, it'd be better if I didn't explain."

"Dude," Finn began. "I would totally love to help you out and all, but I just don't know if I'm comfortable talking about... that."

"Please, Finn?" Kurt opened his eyes. "I'm obviously already really desperate if I'm coming to you for this. I promise I will forget everything you tell me as quickly as I can and I will never bring it up again. I just need to know because I feel like I've tried everything."

"This is not happening," Finn mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Kurt to hear it.

"Oh, my God," Kurt realized how everything he'd said so far sounded, and immediately back tracked. "No, I'm not- I don't have trouble with getting it up or that. It's, oh my God, do you really want me to say it? It's Blaine."

Finn still wouldn't look Kurt in the face as he rambled quickly. "Okay, remember that time we had that really super awkward conversation about how when I was learning to drive and I hit a mailman and now I use that memory for certain occasions. Is it about that?"

"No," Kurt said, taking a breath. "I can honestly say it has nothing to do with that."

"Okay," Finn breathed as well. "And it's not about something you can cure with the help of medicine, right?"

"No," Kurt repeated. "Not that I know of."

Finn inhaled and exhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for whatever he was getting into. He finally turned to Kurt. "What was the question again?"

"I just need to know what causes you to get an erection when you really don't want one," Kurt explained.

"Well," Finn began. "I guess making out sometimes. Or when I see a picture of a really hot girl. Also in the morning, but Ms. Pillsburry says that's normal..."

"Damn it!" Kurt exclaimed. "You just named the three things I'm not allowed to do."

Finn coughed. "Are you and Blaine, um..."

"Listen, Finn. I think it'd be better if you didn't ask any questions. It would make thiis sufficiently less awkward for the both of us."

"Yeah, of course," he agreed quickly. "I guess all that's left is just random times. For me at least, the worst is when you're in the gym room. Just cause you're with a bunch of other naked guys, and they don't want to admit it, but it happens all the time. They just... happen."

Kurt widened his eyes. "Thanks, Finn. I will never bother you with penis-related questions again."

Finn forced an awkward smile. "Thank you."

Kurt turned to leave, but after opening the door, he turned around to say one last thing. "Also, I'm a virgin. So if Dad asks..."

"Got it."

"'Kay, cool," Kurt shut the door behind him and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>Night 6<p>

At first, Mercedes had been mad that Kurt had brought Blaine along to their sleepover with Rachel, but he ended up convincing her that he wasn't just his boyfriend, but (one of his three) best friends, and he cared about "girl" stuff just as much as the rest of them did anyway.

Kurt most likely wouldn't have brought him along if it weren't for the fact that he _really_ wanted to win this bet - not because of the stakes, but because it was the first thing he was so far completely incapable of doing.

When they were all four lying next to each other in the basement, watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with the volume turned almost completely down, the tension was tight. They all knew that in a matter of minutes, they would either all be dead asleep or talking about something ridiculous.

Kurt broke the silence. "Who do you think is the hottest actor right now?"

"Denzel," Mercedes said without a pause to think about it.

"Probably Ryan Reynolds," Rachel spoke up. "I'd do anything to be in a movie with him."

"Mine's a tie," Blaine answered, "between Rupert Grint and James Franco."

Kurt turned onto his side so he was facing the three people to the left of him. "I'd choose Bradley Cooper in a heart-beat. If I had the choice of licking his abs or getting a thousand dollars, I'd lick him." Kurt would have to admit that he was pretty close to whispering Blaine's ear, and if he really had the choice, licking someone's abs would probably be weird, but gosh darn it, he would be anything to win this bet.

"He does have the prettiest eyes," Rachel agreed.

Mercedes yawned. "Am I the only one who feels like they're already asleep?"

"Me," Blaine said, giving up a long yawn as well. "I feel like I could sleep forever. You have a really soft carpet, Rachel."

"Thank you," Rachel said, and you could hear her smiling, taking a compliment in any shape or form.

Kurt was getting more and more frustrated. "Does anyone want any Red Bull or something? We could stay up all night!"

"Nah," Mercedes declined. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with her. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep." He rolled over onto his side away from Kurt, who found nothing else to do but to wrap his arm around him, preparing to spoon.

"Kurt," Blaine shifted. "Not right now. Too tired."

"You're too tired to snuggle?" Kurt asked, appalled by this.

Blaine turned his head around, his eyes hardly open trying to look at Kurt. "We both know perfectly well what you're trying to do. And let me tell you right now that it won't count. I can't be responsible for what happens when I'm asleep."

After a pause of just shock at what Blaine said, Kurt flipped over and faced the opposite way. "Whatever."

"Goodnight guys," Rachel announced before reaching over to the remote and turning off the TV.

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

"I guess you won," Kurt said the next morning, rubbing his eyes to get used to the light.

Blaine was already dressed and snacking on a Pop Tart when his boyfriend woke up on the floor. "Not yet. You have until nine o'clock tonight, remember?"

"Whatever," Kurt said flipping back over into his pillow.

No more than ten hours later, after a day of shopping and eating fast food and going to the movies, Kurt and Blaine were on the couch in Blaine's living room, cuddled together, watching _Julie & Julia. _

Kurt had almost entirely forgotten about the bet, because really, he loved Blaine regardless of what he called him or what he thought of him. They were kind of soul mates anyway, so why was he worried?

Blaine, however, found himself watching Kurt more than the movie. He would bite his bottom lip when he smiled, and he often just set his hand on his neck for comfort, occasionally rubbing it. With nothing on him but the light of the television, he was beautiful. When Kurt got up to turn the volume up because they had lost the remote and could hardly hear what was going on on the screen, Blaine shifted, allowing a different position for Kurt to sit back down.

Kurt smiled at him, setting his hand on Blaine's knee, and facing the TV.

And an hour before their game would've been up, Blaine could feel himself losing. Kurt was running his fingers lightly along his knee and the inside of his thigh, and Blaine tried to stop the heat from reaching his crotch, but it was worthless. Trying not to bring attention to it, he tried crossing his legs, but it wasn't easy as Kurt's hand was on the knee he would've liked to cross.

Shifting must've made it worse because when Kurt looked over at Blaine, and saw the uncomfortable expression on his face, he glanced down.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, trying not to break out in a smile yet.

"Mhm?"

"Did I just win the bet?"

"Uh, what?" Blaine looked anywhere but at Kurt. "I really like Meryl Streep, okay?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt smirked, glancing from face to groin and back again. "You have something you need to tell me. Don't you?"

Blaine figured that it was worthless to argue and he looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt Hummel, you are _insanely_ and_ inhumanly _sexy."

Beaming with pride, Kurt let out a squeal. "Thank you!"

Blaine waited a moment before he noticed that Kurt had nothing more to say. "What? Are we just not gonna take care of his now? After such a long week?"

Kurt turned to him. "You've got two hands. You're a big boy. You take care of it."

Blaine scowled. "Are you joking?"

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "Wanna make out?"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed, letting Kurt attack him with kisses.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading and (because I knew you were about to anyway) reviewing!_


End file.
